BAD THINGS
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: La idea de "arruinarlo" sonaba tentadora, aunque no lo haría con la intención de dañarlo (no de verdad) y con su consentimiento. Porque no habría nada más exquisito que lograr romper a ese estúpido niño y ser dueño de cada uno de los pedazos. SARUMI - SaruhikoxMisaki OneShot


Ann (Happy dance): Fic Nuevo ~(°¬°)~

Ro: Desde que vio la serie ha tenido una obsesión con esta pareja xDD

Ann: Es que son jdlkajfkdjaklfjla °¬° y yo los adoro °-°, ¡Los adoro te digo xD!

Ro: Eso está muy claro xD, hasta das miedo xDDDDD.

Ann: Gracias n.n. Pero bueno, no sean muy duros con el fic porque es mi primer intento con la pareja =¬=. La historia se sitúa antes de la muerte de Mikoto n-n.

Ro: Ok, K-Project no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! SaruxMisaki, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Misaki** hace de **Uke**

BAD THING **(Jace Everett)**:

**Tiriri, Tiriri, Tiriri.**

—Nhh.

Despertar con el sonido de la alarma no es precisamente la sensación más bonita del mundo, aunque resulta tan intrascendente como cualquier hecho cotidiano. Por ello un par de vacíos ojos azules se abrieron para quedar fijos en alguna parte de la pared, donde su dueño suspiró sin moverse.

Fushimi se había quedado dormido boca abajo con la ropa del día anterior, sin embargo tuvo que pasar un eterno minuto antes que estirara la mano, hacia la mesita de noche con la intención de apagar el endemoniado aparato. El maldito Scepter 4 lo hacía trabajar como un esclavo; anoche estuvo en una redada que tardo más de lo planeado, ya que el encuentro cambió de lugar y debió hackear toda la red… otra vez.

Por eso cuando su PDA sonó, gruñó una maldición entre dientes y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Luego contestó con un tono amortiguado y aun adormilado, donde no se movió ni un centímetro. Porque aun cuando el despertador sonó eso no quería decir que iba a ir a alguna parte, ni siquiera si el mismísimo Satán entrara en su apartamento. Lo cual en todo caso haría que lo mirara con la misma expresión vacía de siempre, y ese tono apático que acostumbraba a usar para arrastrar las palabras con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué?

—_**No eres una persona madrugadora ¿cierto Fushimi-Kun?**_ —sonrió una voz femenina del otro lado.

—¿Qué?— repitió sin ganas.

—_**Hay una anomalía en el parque de tú sector, enviamos a tres hombros que aún no se han reportado. Quiero que acompañes al siguiente grupo y averigües que sucede**_— dijo Seiri.

—Acabo de llegar, busquen a alguien más.

—_**Yata Misaki fue visto en la zona y al igual que mis hombres, desapareció**_— dijo la rubia con desinterés, aunque sonrió sólo un poco— _**Pero si estás muy cansado…**_

—En quince minutos estaré ahí.

Sin nada más que decir colgó y se puso de pie con un gemido. Su cuerpo pedía descanso, pues luego de tres noches en vela, no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento. Pero con un suspiro, decidió que era mejor darse una ducha rápida para desperezarse un poco.

En el proceso dio un breve vistazo del lugar, quizás sólo para recordar cómo era. Pasaba tan poco tiempo ahí, que no es como si tuviera algún apego en particular. Y es que su apartamento no era nada más que un par de muebles, una cama que casi nunca usaba, una cocina desértica cuya nevera se iba a suicidar por desuso y una mesa que básicamente era pura decoración, ya que jamás había puesto un plato sobre ella. Claro que Saruhiko ignoró todo eso porque una vez estuvo listo tomó las llaves que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina, y salió. Debió bajar de las escaleras dos en dos, y esquivar algunas personas que lo saludaron con sonrisas amables. Los últimos tres escalones los bajó corriendo, por lo que empujó la puerta del edificio con más fuerza de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Una vez afuera, una fría brisa lo golpeó sin piedad y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía mejor después del baño, así que caminó hasta una cafetería humilde donde compró un café. La cajera intentó entablar una conversación y se sonrojó apenas lo vio, pero en verdad no le importaba la muchacha, los vecinos o cualquier otra maldita cosa, porque Awashima-san lo había manipulado para que fuera a una misión, aun cuando apenas había dormido tres horas.

Sin embargo, no sentía esa molesta sensación de cuando alguien intenta usarlo, tal vez porque se trataba de ese estúpido muchacho, aunque eso no significaba que la rubia hubiera hecho algo bonito y amable por él. Ella sabía que siempre seguía a Misaki y a su manera egoísta se lo informó, para que no fuera flojo e hiciera su trabajo como se debe, _**(¿Dormiste tres horas? Supéralo, no seas llorón) **_Porque como ya dijo, tal vez su despertador sonó pero eso no significaba que fuera a moverse hasta que alguien lo llamara por algo importante…como Misaki.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Saruhiko, una vez llegó 15 minutos después de haber hablado con la segundo al mando del Scepter 4.

Para ese entonces había terminado su "desayuno" mientras caminaba. Así que luego de botar la basura en una caneca, sacó un par de mentas del pantalón y se paró junto a cuatro personas que veían el parque desde una esquina.

—Hay una extraña fluctuación en el aire— dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió?— insistió sin mirarlos, por lo que metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

—A las 6:30 AM se nos informó que Yatogami Kuroh… ¿Fushimi-san?

No es como si Saruhiko necesitara más, porque después de la pelea del perro negro con Munakata-san, aparecieron también Yashiro Isana y ese molesto Strait. Así que lo más probable es que la Neko esté utilizando sus poderes.

—Envíen un equipo, tenemos un Strait cerca. Acordonen el área. Nadie entra ni sale sin permiso ¿entendido?— dijo sin mirarlos, mientras caminó hacia el parque.

—Pero Fushimi-san…

Ellos no entendían porque iba directo a la burbuja de la que no podría salir, pero tampoco necesitaba que lo entendieran, ni le importaba si lo hacían. Porque aquí era él quien daba las órdenes y como ya las dio, no había nada más que hacer que esperar que el equipo llegara. Así que sin importarle los llamados que intentaban detenerlo, llegó a la entrada del parque.

—_**Nya~ **_

Bueno… no hubo nada particularmente extraño, aunque le pareció escuchar algo. Por eso giró sobre los talones para ver el camino que dejó atrás. La calle despareció y ahora había un interminable campo verde, como si todo el mundo fuera sólo un inmenso jardín.

—Hn.

El pensamiento de por sí ya era bastante inútil, pero como no había nada que hacer al respecto, caminó apático mientras examinó el contexto. No encontró más personas, ni su PDA cuando lo buscó. Él no salió sin el aparato, jamás lo hacía y ahora no sabía si era otra ilusión o el estúpido perro y sus amigos se lo quitaron (_porque eso no sería difícil) _Sin embargo esta vez frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, porque incomunicado y en ninguna parte, se detuvo luego de lo que parecían 20 minutos. Además acababa de pasar cuatro veces por el mismo arbusto, así que se estaba enojando.

—Tks, demonios— áspero— ¿Dónde está Misaki?

—_**Nya~ **_

Algo cambio, no estuvo seguro de que, pero sintió un inusual aturdimiento que lo obligó a moverse con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Todavía seguía igual de calmado que siempre, pero precavido enarcó una ceja por ese sendero que no estaba ahí hace 3 segundos. Al principio tanteó la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa, pero luego resopló cansado porque ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? ¿Salir del parque?

Claro que eso no significaba que soltara la espada, de hecho pensó en desenfundarla y desatar todo su poder para intentar romper la ilusión. Pero sería un jodido problema si había civiles involucrados; los sermones de Munakata-san son terriblemente aburridos, eso sin mencionar que los castigos de Awashima-san son…

—Hn.

No es como si tuviera miedo de la rubia, pero ahora no estaba de humor para lidiar con la política de "servir y proteger" así que aflojó sólo un poco la mano. Por ello, entre el agradable clima y el sol que se filtraba amablemente entre ese entretejido de ramas sobre su cabeza, una gentil brisa le removió el cabello. Fue un gesto inusualmente suave, pero que vino acompañado por esa delgada figura que distinguió bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

Yata Misaki yacía inconsciente, aparentemente por una pelea debido a los golpes que marcaban su piel. Pero sin querer caer en una emboscada, Saruhiko se acercó cauteloso hasta que se paró al frente y lo miró desde arriba. Ahí pudo notar las heridas que dibujaban la suave textura con raspones y leves moretones que le hicieron fruncir el ceño, sin embargo fue la sangre en el cuello de la camisa y la patineta rota, lo que lo obligaron a ponerse de cuclillas.

—Oye— llamó al moverlo por el hombro—Misaki…

—Hmmm.

Debía admitir que fue un alivio oírlo quejare, porque tuvo que moverlo más de lo necesario para que reaccionara. Así que cuando sus parpados temblaron, el peliazul se inclinó una vez el otro se acostó en la espalda.

—Hey— saludo el castaño adolorido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Fushimi enarcara una ceja— ¡Auch! ¿Qué paso?

Preguntó Misaki una vez se sentó lentamente, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Debió retirarla casi de inmediato por el dolor que se desató sin tregua; así que con los dedos manchados de sangre y el tobillo lesionado, debió maniobrar un poco para poder sentarse contra el tronco del árbol. Fue más molesto que doloroso, pero al final logró acomodarse de la manera más cómoda que pudo encontrar. Mas, una vez se quedó quieto, encontró la extraña expresión que su amigo le estaba dando.

—¿Qué?

Saru afiló la mirada, pero se sentó al frente y lo examinó con recelo. Porque el otro estaba extrañamente calmado y como si eso ya no fuera lo suficientemente raro, todavía no había comenzado a gritarle. Así que con la idea de estar frente a una ilusión o algún impostor, mantuvo una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué?— insistió Misaki, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta, comenzó al mover una mano al frente— Hey, ¿Estás ahí? ¡Hola! Tierra a Saruhiko.

—Hn— masculló por la extremidad que se agitaba frente a sus ojos, así que la atrapó de mala gana— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Eso debería preguntar yo— dijo el castaño al apoyarse con suavidad en el tronco, mientras soltó su mano— Ah hombre me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde está el gato?

—¿Cuál gato?

—Creí… ver un gato, él más bonito que he visto en mi vida— divagó sin mirarlo ya que estaba evaluando los daños.

"_¿Sera un trauma en la cabeza?"_ se preguntó Saruhiko.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué con esa ropa? — sonrió Yata— Te uniste al Scepter 4 o Halloween llegó antes.

A pesar de la suave risa, Saru se quedó en blanco durante un segundo, luego su mente comenzó a recorrer mil escenarios nada favorables, donde contempló desde una fractura craneoencefálica hasta algo menos agresivo como la amnesia. No porque nada de eso fuera precisamente bueno, pero había cosas peores…como que estuviera muerto, o se hubiera olvidado por completo de él. Y si, sabía que debía ordenar sus prioridades, pero más tarde se ocuparía de eso, por ahora solucionaría un ridículo problema a la vez. Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? Estás más callado de lo normal— dijo Misaki.

—_**Nya~ **_

Saruhiko ahora si estaba seguro que escuchó ese sonido, por lo que se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tal vez la maldita Strait le hizo algo, o en verdad tenía un trauma en la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas HOMRA?

—¿Qué es eso?

Tal calmado y confundido como estaba, el castaño parpadeó en incomprensión con un bonito gesto que no alteró la indiferente expresión del megame. Porque ahora entendía, si Misaki no recordaba a Mikoto-san, entonces no recordaría la traición y ellos seguirían siendo amigos. Lo que en retrospectiva era… aburrido.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Olvide algo? —preguntó Misaki con el ceño fruncido, antes de bajar la mirada para volver a mirarse.

Tenía heridas que asoció con una pelea que no recordaba, aunque eso no era particularmente raro. Sin embargo hubiera indagado un poco más, si la dolorosa pulsación en la parte de atrás de la cabeza no lo hubiera obligado a cerrar los ojos. También agachó la mirada y se sintió mareado, por lo que respiró hondo hasta que unas frías y amables manos tomaron su rostro.

—Déjame ver— dijo Fushimi y el otro obedeció sin dudar. Así que se movió un poco para que viera la herida.

No estaba tan mal como pensó, pero era mejor curarlo antes que se complique. El problema era salir del parque, así que Saru frunció el ceño y lo soltó. Luego colocó sus propias manos en el pasto tras la espalda y miró hacia arriba, donde el cielo se veía increíblemente azul. Todo estaba tan brillante y bonito que chasqueó la lengua de mala gana, porque estar atorado en esa estúpida situación donde tenía un Misaki que no era el suyo, no es precisamente divertido.

Es cierto que este castaño era amable, no se enojaba si lo tocaba y le hablaba con normalidad. Incluso estaba tranquilo y callado, pero luego de una pelea siempre es así. Con el tiempo asumió que su falta de palabras después de luchar es porque estaba demasiado cansado (_aunque el bajito jamás lo admitió)_, o tal vez porque ponía todo su enojo y rebeldía, hasta que al final se quedaba sin nada.

Claro que este Misaki todavía se enojaría si decía su nombre con algún tono burlón, pero no se pondría violento, ni lo miraría como antes (_no realmente)_ así que…. no le gustaba.

Porque es aburrido.

—¿Qué hacemos en el parque?

—¿Qué tiene de malo el parque? —dijo Fushimi sin mirarlo, aunque pasados unos minutos lo observó de reojo.

Yata pareció conforme con la respuesta, porque estar ahí es tan bueno como estar en cualquier otro lugar. Después de todo ambos se aburrían con facilidad, y normalmente buscaban un lugar que les gustara para sentarse a escuchar música, o jugar videojuegos. Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿Dónde está su DS?

—Voy a llevarte a casa— dijo Saruhiko en cuanto lo miró abiertamente durante un momento, ya que después dio un breve vistazo a los alrededores— Voy a llevarlo a casa.

Estaba casi seguro que el perro y sus amigos estaban cerca, tendrían que estarlo si le permitieron llegar con él en primer lugar. Aunque vagamente se preguntó si tenían algún asunto en el parque, o sucedió algo, ya que si ellos querían podían irse con ayuda de las ilusiones de la Strait.

—¿Con quién hablas?— preguntó Misaki tras enarcar una ceja, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta rodó los ojos— No importa. Además no necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte, yo puedo solo.

—¿Enserio?— divagó el peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa. Porque siempre le ha gustado su terquedad y esa actitud casi infantil, que podría ser muy divertida cuando se aprovechaba de ella —Ponte de pie.

—No quiero— áspero con un gracioso mohín de disgusto al arrugar la nariz, y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿No quieres?— repitió—¿Cómo piensas volver a tú casa?

—Ese no es tú problema.

Esto era normal, no tan fuerte como antes, pero normal al fin y al cabo. Porque el castaño era orgulloso y arisco, sin embargo resultaba extraño considerando que hace mucho que no hablaban en un ambiente tan familiar. Y si no fuera porque él no lo estaba mirando, esto no estaría tan mal.

—_**Nya~ **_

…sin embargo parecía que iban a dejarlos ir, porque escuchó tenuemente la voz de la chica hasta que un nuevo sendero apareció.

—Eso estuvo genial, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No hice nada, estas imaginando cosas— dijo Saruhiko al moverse para darle la espalda— Sube.

—Eso no estaba ahí antes.

—Si estaba.

—¡Te digo que no!— insistió Misaki una vez rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y se subió a su espalda.

—Misaki, te golpeaste la cabeza— señaló como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Si pero…

Al final Yata masculló algunas incoherencias mientras su amigo se incorporó. Porque al megame le gustaba molestarlo, siempre ha sido así. Aunque, sentir sus brazos deslizarse por su cuello generó un pequeño y molesto hormigueo en su pecho, que a pesar de no ser nuevo tampoco era tan común ya que el único momento en el que estaban tan cerca, eran cuando iban a luchar. En ese instante podía culpar a la adrenalina, pero este no era el caso.

Por eso, ahora sólo pudo maldecir a ese estúpido muchacho que lo abrazó, porque su cuerpo estaba tan cálido y se sentía tan bien, que afiló la mirada. No había olvidado lo que estar cerca significaba, mas, no le gustaba que su corazón palpitara de esa manera, ni sentir esa sosegada calma que lo hacía sentir inquieto e impaciente ¡Porque eso era ridículo! Todo era más sencillo cuando podía insultarlo. Y para alguien tan inteligente como Saruhiko, estar en medio de algo que no podía explicar del todo bien, de verdad lo estaba mosqueando.

—¿Dónde estabas mientras peleaba?

Ah, maldito bastardo que susurró las palabras en su oído y se inclinó en un intento por verlo. Porque esto se sintió tan cerca y apretado, que el peliazul chasqueo la lengua.

—Llegue tarde— respondió sin mirarlo, porque se negaba a hacerlo. Igual como un niño se niega tercamente a aceptar su castigo. Claro que esto no se sentía como uno, de hecho era todo lo contrario.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Señaló Misaki, aunque se distrajo apenas salieron del parque, ya que había más tipos del Scepter 4 colocando unos aparatos extraños. Lo más curioso de todo, es que nadie los miró ni les habló. Así que mantuvo un deje de curiosidad, hasta que volvió a centrarse en su amigo. Él tenía el mismo uniforme (_con algunos pequeños cambios)_, pero jamás mencionó que tuviera intenciones de unirse a ellos.

¿Por eso llegó tarde? ¿Por qué se estaba enlistando?

—¿Todo está bien?— preguntó el castaño al apoyar la cabeza contra la suya, sin entender porque se uniría a los azules.

¿Acaso tenía problemas? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué no le dijo? Si el problema era tan grande que no podían solucionarlo juntos, al menos podría hablar de eso, después de todo eran amigos.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?— dijo Fushimi luego de observar a sus hombres.

El hecho que no digieran algo, o siquiera notaran a Misaki le indicaba que posiblemente no los veían. Tal vez estaban envueltos en una ilusión, así que asumir que Yatogami, Isana, y la Strait estaban con ellos no sonaba tan descabellado. No sabía en qué parte porque no veía a nadie a su alrededor, pero receloso pensó en soltar todo su poder. Claro que la idea despareció cuando el castaño siguió hablándole tan cerca, que podía sentir sus labios y su respiración rozar su oído.

—¿Tienes algún problema? Porque si te uniste a los azules porque no…

—Misaki— interrumpió Saruhiko porque de verdad tenía que dejar de hablar— Estoy bien, además no fui yo quien se golpeó la cabeza ni se desmayó, así que guarda silencio.

—Tks, idiota— gruñó el bajito— Espero que seas mejor con la ley que cuidando a tus amigos, porque eres malísimo… ¡Ay!

Eso fue a propósito, pues bastó con moverse un poco para que el pie lesionado de Yata doliera. De por si los pasos de Saru eran dolorosos, pero esto lo hizo esconder el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Decías?

—I-idiota.

La sonrisa del peliazul no se borró hasta que se dio cuenta de ella, por lo que debió chasquear la lengua y afilar la mirada.

¿Qué se supone que hacia? Veamos, estaba traicionando al Scepter 4 al permitir que potenciales criminales escapen con su ayuda, también los incitó a ello cuando mencionó la posibilidad de salir, ¡Ah! y traía a un miembro de HOMRA en la espalda. Rompió como mil leyes en menos de una hora, esto debía ser todo un record personal. Aunque considerando que él buscaba su propio beneficio, esto no estaba tan lejos de su comportamiento habitual; lo molesto era el motivo y lo que clasificó como beneficio.

…Misaki.

No le molestaba ser él quien atrapara al bajito, quizás incluso lo encerraría un tiempo en prisión (_pero no para siempre, porque además de aburrido no se podía, a no ser que Yata haga algo que lo encierre tanto tiempo. Estúpidas leyes_). Lo haría sólo para demostrar que podía, y porque era más fuerte. Pero este no era el Misaki de siempre, de hecho era inofensivo considerando que no sabía usar su poder. Eso sin mencionar que estaba tan lejos del conflicto de HOMRA y el Scepter 4, que no valía la pena involucrarlo en algo que no recordaba.

Lo único que hacia ahora, era darle tiempo para que recuperara sus recuerdos. Después de todo Fushimi aunque apático e indiferente, no era estúpido. Quizás su orgullo y terquedad le impidieron darse cuenta al principio de lo que sucedía, pero fue Mikoto-san quien le mostró algo que él se negaba a ver.

Y esa era una de las muchas razones por la que no le gustaba, detestaba que fuera amable, pero sobre todo que fuera precisamente esa amabilidad la que le mostrara lo que significaba Misaki. No sólo se trataba de su mejor amigo, si no que también fue la primera persona que le pareció interesante. Ambos se metían en peleas, escuchaban música, hacían trabajos del colegio, o simplemente jugaban. Francamente nunca paso tanto tiempo con alguien, incluso podían aburrirse juntos y eso estaba bien. Durante mucho tiempo lo estuvo, hasta que el rey rojo apareció y los ojos de Misaki tuvieron un brillo diferente. Lucían vivos, y por primera vez abandonó ese deje desinteresado como si el pelirrojo lo hubiera despertado.

…maldito rey.

Saruhiko quería que lo viera así, pero con más intensidad. Que fuera algo totalmente diferente a Mikoto-san o a cualquier otra persona. Necesitaba que fuera único, pero sobre todo que lo mirara con el mismo brillo oscuro que él tenía. Por eso este Misaki no le interesaba, porque no hacía nada de eso y sospechaba que por eso la Strait le quitó sus recuerdos, para que no pelearan. Lo cual explicaría porque lo mantuvo oculto hasta que preguntó por él.

Era fácil asumir eso, ya que hasta ahora el extraño grupo parecía evitar los conflictos y herir innecesariamente. Por eso, también resultaba sencillo suponer que fue Misaki quien los atacó primero.

—Llegamos— dijo el peliazul una vez se detuvo frente a un edificio.

El castaño no dijo nada, al parecer reconocía el lugar. Sin embargo cuando sus brazos lo rodearon con insistencia y sintió sus labios repentinamente cerca, la mirada de Saru flaqueó.

—Desde aquí puedo solo, bájame— dijo tras fruncir el ceño.

—Aunque me gustaría ver como lo intentas, eso tomaría mucho tiempo y tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Antes que pudiera decir que se fuera, Fushimi se movió otra vez. Por eso Misaki gruñó y se removió inquietó. Pero mientras subían por las escaleras _(ni ascensor había),_ comenzaron a discutir hasta que llegaron al apartamento. Sólo en ese momento fue colocado en el suelo, aunque el peliazul rodeó la pequeña y estrecha cintura con los brazos, para que no se cayera.

El problema fue cuando Misaki lo sujetó por el cuello por reflejo. Así que quedaron tan cerca, que podía verse reflejado en los ojos azules; donde de repente se sintió como si se estuvieran abrazando y no siendo ayudando por un amigo, a llegar a su apartamento.

Y aun cuando todo esto fuera cuidadosamente anticipado, las manos que subieron por la nunca de Saruhiko hicieron que su posición titubeara. Por eso sujetó a Misaki un poco más fuerte y lo atrajo tan cerca, que el bajito abrió grandes los ojos una vez se sonrojó con suavidad. Tal vez porque comenzó a sentirse inquieto, así que desvió la mirada y soltó una de sus manos para buscar las llaves.

—Uh… ¡Aquí están! —exclamó Misaki luego de un incómodo momento donde buscó en los bolsillos —Voy a… ¿abrir?

Divagó porque hubo un suave golpecito con la puerta, que surgió cuando Fushimi lo arrinconó contra ella. Luego deslizó una pierna entre las suyas y se apoyó ligeramente sobre su cuerpo. La posición y la posesiva cercanía curvaron ligeramente su espalda lo suficiente, como para que notara el extraño asunto y como el calor contrario comenzaba a ser algo muy intenso.

—Abre —dijo el peliazul al inclinarse un poco más cerca, para estar dentro de su campo de visión.

Eso era necesario, porque todo lo que Misaki veía ahora era a su mejor amigo que lo tenía contra la puerta de su apartamento. Y Yata lucia tan indeciso sobre lo que sucedía y lo que debería hacer, que Saruhiko sonrió. Al menos era bueno saber que todavía podía alterarlo.

—_**Nya ~ **_

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió la perdida de soporte hizo que ambos entraran con torpeza, hasta que escucharon un nuevo maullido.

—¿Misaki? —llamó cuando el otro se desmayó.

Él mismo sintió como si una burbuja se hubiera roto, por lo que de repente todo se veía muy real; como si alguien le hubiera quitado un velo de los ojos. Por ello bufó por lo bajo, mientras empujó el pensamiento a alguna parte de su mente y se concentró en el inconsciente castaño que cargó con dificultad.

Al final se las arregló para colocar un brazo bajo las piernas y otro contra la espalda, por lo que debió cerrar la puerta con el pie. Ya había estado ahí antes, aunque Misaki no debería saberlo. Y si, sabía que sonaba como un acosador pero no le molestaba, así que caminó hacia la habitación sin apenas mirar el desordenado apartamento. Había ropa, revistas y algunos discos acumulados junto al equipo. Era curioso que los tuviera considerando que la música la podía conseguir digital, pero Yata siempre dijo que no sonaba igual.

No porque Fushimi pudiera entender a qué se refería, pero había algunas cosas sobre él que sencillamente estaban fuera de su alcance. Por ejemplo no comprendía como podía enojarse sin razón aparente, su energía inagotable, o su buen humor; pero sobre todo, la manera como Mikoto-san podía hacerlo sonreír con tanta facilidad.

—Hn.

Era como para enloquecer ¿cierto?

Tks, para cuando se dio cuenta de todos esos detalles, los quería todos y cada uno. Y aunque nada de eso no tuviera mucho sentido, fue suficiente como para que traicionar a su mejor amigo.

La definición todavía no le convencía. No porque le molestara, ya que hizo todo esto para lograr sus egoístas cometidos, pero estaba seguro que debía existir algo que lo explicara mejor.

Aunque, por el momento sus divagaciones cesaron cuando pateó la puerta del cuarto y llegó a la cama. Ahí acomodo al bajito con cuidado. En circunstancias normales lo hubiera dejado caer, pero tenía una herida en la cabeza y lo que menos pretendía era complicarla. Pero antes de ir al baño a buscar un botiquín, apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó un poco.

Misaki lucia tranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera regular, así que lo observó un momento antes de quitarle el gorro de la cabeza. Tuvo que hacerlo con cuidado por la sangre seca, pero una vez lo consiguió lo movió hasta que pudo acostarlo de lado.

La herida seguía sin parecerle gran cosa; no creía que fuera a necesitar puntos, pero como todos los golpes en la cabeza es mejor prestarles atención. Así que se enderezó con un suspiro, para ir por el botiquín.

—Hmmmm.

O al menos eso iba a hacer, hasta que escuchó ese suave sonido. Curioso, el peliazul miró como Misaki se movió un poco hasta que se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y giró con cuidado para acostarse en la espalda.

—Tks, maldito perro.

—….

Oh… eso tuvo un significado completamente diferente, por lo que Fushimi abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa y esperó que el estúpido niño reaccionara debidamente. Después de todo, la idea de haber sido engañado para traer a uno de sus enemigos, lo acompaño hasta que Misaki lo miró y hubo un largo silencio.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!— exclamó al sentarse de golpe, sin embargo probablemente lo hizo demasiado rápido, porque de inmediato se fue hacia un lado en cuanto se sintió mareado.

—Hn.

Por eso Saruhiko lo atrapó antes que se hiciera daño, porque él no estaba en condiciones de caerse ni siquiera en un colchón. Pero en medio de su aturdimiento Misaki se las arregló para empujarlo con torpeza, aunque el megame lo miró impasible. Claro que pasados un par de minutos lo colocó con suavidad en la cama, se subió encima y sujetó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para que se quedara quieto.

—Maldito mono— gruñó con un ojo cerrado por el dolor.

—Esa no es la manera de agradecerle a la persona que te ayudo Mi-sa-ki~

—¿De qué estás hablando bastardo?— preguntó al moverse sólo un poco, porque descubrir las piernas a cada lado de su cadera lo puso increíblemente inquieto— ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

—¿Por qué haría eso?— dijo Saru divertido una vez colocó las manos del castaño arriba de su cabeza, para luego inclinarse más cerca.

Misaki frunció el ceño con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. Aunque esa era una expresión realmente interesante, en especial cuando el aire se sintió más caliente y pequeños hilos rojos mostraron que pronto soltaría todo su poder sin importar las heridas, o la notable desventaja que eso supondría. Claro que haberlo provocado arrancó una sonrisa altiva del peliazul.

—Si haces eso vas a quemar tú apartamento— dijo Fushimi al hablarle sobre los labios— Perdiste tú trabajo ¿cierto? Así no vas a poder pagar los daños y si el dueño te hecha por destrozar el lugar, por lo que al final vas a quedar en la calle con nada más que lo que tienes puesto.

—….

Dinero.

Yata se quedó quieto casi de inmediato, consiente que no podía perder su apartamento. Aunque si eso sucedía siempre podía ir con Kusanagi-san, pero ¿Qué diría Mikoto-san si no podía con algo para tan sencillo como mantener su hogar? No preguntó cómo ese maldito mono sabía que perdió su trabajo, porque ahora tenía problemas más importantes que ese.

Mas, cuando el idiota sonrió arrogante, lo fulminó con la mirada y se movió para quitárselo de encima. Aunque en el proceso su piel tocó de manera descuidada el colchón, y el dolor lo dejó sin aliento.

—Si fueras tranquilo y amable no estarías así.

—Pu-púdrete— gruñó arisco, y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos que se negó a dejar libres.

Para Saruhiko esa en verdad era una bonita imagen, donde a pesar de las circunstancias lucía desafiante y tan enojado que era sencillamente divertido. Sin embargo quería alterarlo más, quizás porque Misaki era tosco y agresivo, pero bastante fácil de tratar una vez lo conoces. De hecho era amble y leal por lo que estaba orgulloso de poder desequilibrarlo con tanta facilidad.

—¿Vas a quedarte quieto y ser amable? — ironizó el más alto— Porque estoy esperando mi recompensa por ayudarte.

—¡Como si hubiera pedido tú ayuda, maldito traidor!— reclamó al forzar sus manos.

—Antes no te quejaste.

Misaki iba a reclamar, sin embargo los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar lentamente. Por eso abrió grandes los ojos, y comenzó a sonrojarse con suavidad.

—Haha, ¿ya recordaste? — se rio Saru.

—¡Cállate! Eso fue porque…porque…

El castaño no sabía qué demonios había sucedido, todo fue confuso después que peleó con el perro, así que intentar explicarse únicamente fue gracioso para el otro.

Pero aun cuando Saru adoraba verlo inquieto, cada vez era más difícil concentrarse. Culpaba de eso al bajito porque si dejara de moverse bajo su cuerpo, todo sería más sencillo. Así que con aparente desinterés miró la delgada silueta y la camisa que se alzó sólo un poco por el movimiento. La leve porción de piel descubierta y el hecho de presionarlo contra la cama para que no se soltara, lograron que temblara un poco.

Sin embargo, en verdad detestaba que ese estúpido muchacho lo descontrolara sin ni siquiera saberlo. Donde lo peor de todo es que además de no darse cuenta, tampoco lo hacía con esa intención. Y eso era injusto, el peliazul siempre lo buscaba pero el idiota ni siquiera lo veía.

—Tks, se acabó el tiempo— dijo Saru al sujetar con una mano sus muñecas. Porque estaba enojado, así que sin pensar sujetó su rostro al tomar la mandíbula con fuerza.

Por ello Misaki se vio forzado a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque eso no cambio su expresión arrogante y la mirada amenazante. No le importo la escasa distancia, o el hecho de respirar el mismo aire, pues terminó atrapado en ese infantil desafío donde podía verse reflejado en los ojos contrarios.

—Estúpido mono. Tienes 3 segundos para soltarme o….

—No estás en posición para amenazar— interrumpió Saruhiko— Yo por otro lado….—divagó al rozar sus labios con cada palabra; tan suave y sutil que resultaba hipnotizante—… quiero mi recompensa.

—Eso no cuenta, yo no pedí tú ayuda— insistió el castaño, donde odio temblar por el suave roce de sus labios.

—Detalles.

Ambos habían comenzado a bajar la voz, hasta que un ligero susurro marcó el leve espacio que los separaba. Sin embargo Misaki se turbo una vez el colchón crujió, ya que Fushimi se había movido para dejarlo completamente encerrado contra el colchón y su cuerpo. Pero aunque se estremeció por reflejo, lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse.

—Saru…

Sin aviso, un par de suaves contornos sonrosados presionaron los suyos, así que Misaki abrió grandes los ojos por la boca que acarició la suya.

—Hmmm.

Claro que cuando Saru lo mordió, debió quejarse y apretar los ojos mientras una húmeda intrusa lo lamió en un gesto inusualmente amable.

Pero embriagado por la nueva y repentina docilidad (_auspiciada seguramente por sus heridas)_, la mano de Saru que seguía en su mandíbula, lo presionó un poco para que separara los labios. Ahí Misaki volvió a moverse, pero lejos de importarle, Fushimi sonrió internamente porque esa ruda naturaleza de verdad le gustaba. Por ello, deslizó su lengua entre los suaves labios entreabiertos y lamió lo que tuvo al alcance. Después se acercó tanto, que un delgado hilo de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Aunque eso no significo que no se tomara su tiempo en explorar. De hecho, acarició su lengua y adoró escucharlo quejarse cada vez que lo mordía.

Pero en busca de un ángulo más cómodo, se movió de nuevo hasta que su cuerpo presionó el del castaño. Ahí acomodo las piernas entre las suyas, y deslizó una extremidad entre sus muslos.

—Nhhh~

Misaki volvió a moverse, debido a la rodilla que tocó casualmente su entrepierna. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que esto se sentía tan endemoniadamente mal _(de una maravillosa manera), _que se era húmedo, caliente y hacia latir tan rápido su corazón que se asustó. Sin embargo Saru apretó con fuerza sus muñecas, e hizo algo de verdad indecente en medio del beso.

Porque el calor entre ambos comenzaba a ser asfixiante, así que cuando el peliazul se alejó, un camino de saliva marcó su separación. Luego se apartó lo suficiente para ver ese rostro sonrojado, los ojos entreabiertos por el repentino placer, y los labios húmedos y rojizos. El pecho de Misaki también subía y bajaba de manera irregular, y tenía esa expresión donde estaba totalmente a su merced.

No obstante, el roce de su cuerpo comenzaba a ser una intensa distracción y si su corazón no dejaba de palpitar tan rápido, iba a hacer algo más que sólo besarlo. Porque demonios, hace tanto que quería hacer eso que se preguntó porque no lo hizo antes. De hecho, ¿podía volver a besarlo?

—He.

Sin embargo, en vez de seguir el impulso que le exigía reclamar su boca, sonrió arrogante y se irguió un poco sin soltarlo para mirarlo con prepotencia. No le importo también estar sonrojado, porque ahora presionó concienzudamente sus caderas para crear esa atrevida presión que alteró al bajito.

—¿Fue demasiado para un virgen?

—¡Maldito mono!

Sin aviso, hubo un infierno rojo que explotó en el apartamento, mientras una risa psicópata resonó por el pasillo. Quizás porque Saru salió con los brazos a manera de escudo, ya que no tenía intenciones de pelear con él. Después de todo no hay ninguna satisfacción en patearlo mientras esa herido, además ya lo fastidio y obtuvo un premio.

Porque los labios de Misaki son suaves y blanditos, fácilmente adictivos, así que planeaba volver a besarlo pronto. Además quien podría culparlo si él ponía ese dócil y virginal semblante, por lo que apenas y era justo que lo hiciera gritar por más. Así que mientras salió del apartamento, se rio por las llamas que envolvieron el lugar.

No le importaba si el castaño lo odiaba, ya que él mismo incentivo ese sentimiento y admitía que adoraba eso. Porque al fin y al cabo, necesitaba estar donde él lo mirara. Por el beso podía decir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ahora sólo necesitaba que Yata también lo acepte o en el mejor de los casos, que grite bajo su cuerpo mientras lo tiene tendido en una cama.

—Uhhhh— masculló extasiado con la idea.

La idea de "arruinarlo" sonaba tan tentadora, aunque no lo haría con la intención de dañarlo _(no de verdad)_ y con su consentimiento. Porque no habría nada más exquisito que lograr romper a ese estúpido niño y ser dueño de cada uno de los pedazos. Pero sobre todo, sería perfecto si conseguía que digiera que siente lo mismo. Porque Saru puede ofrecerle todo. Odio, amor y tanto placer, que sería maravilloso marcarlo como suyo.

Obviamente someterlo parecía todo un reto, pero eso sólo lo hacía más interesante. Por eso iría despacio, hasta que ya no pueda escapar. Y eso estaba bien, porque así era su amor, retorcido y egoísta. Además los cuentos románticos están sobrevalorados y siendo tan inteligente como era, haría su propia versión retorcida donde al final Misaki gritaría que lo ama.

Uh, ¿Cómo se verían sus piernas mientras algo de semen resbalara por ellas?

FIN.

Ann: ¡Sarumi °¬°¡! (Happy Dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: Desde hace mucho que Ann quería escribir un fic de ellos, pero sólo hasta ahora su imaginación le ayudo xDDD

Ann: Mi malvada inspiración no llegaba T-T, sin embargo espero que disfruten del Fic °-°

Ro: ¡Hai n0n! Pero por ahora nos despedimos n-n.

Ann: ¡Hai °¬°!

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails. Los pueden encontrar en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: (Happy Dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: xDDDD

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook xDDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


End file.
